1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes, and more particularly, to a shoe having a heel especially adapted to screw onto the heel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The replacement of shoe heels is very common. Unfortunately, such heel replacement typically must be done by a shoe repair professional. Shoes with detachable heels are known in the prior art (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,693 and 3,782,010). Unfortunately, the structures and procedures for heel removal in the prior art is typically quite complex.
What is needed is a simple heel removal and replacement system which can be used by anybody to quickly and easily remove and replace worn heels on their shoes.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to repair worn shoe heels by taking them to shoe professionals, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a screw on shoe heel device which may be used by individuals to quickly and easily replace worn heels on their shoes without having to take the shoes to a shoe repair professional. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique screw on shoe heel of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.